runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Republic of Kashkur
The Empire of Villile is a roleplaying territorial clan based on worlds: 3, 38, 33, and 34. We strive to maintain peace and order through a stable community. We accept new members at any time, and we will gladly make you feel at home. To join, Email Lanclot at Lanclot455@gmail.com, or you can join our clan chat on Runescape and ask to join. Alliances We strive to protect and keep those who wish to be protected under our caring banner. So far we have multiple different discussed alliances, all bearing some fruit. The following clans have agreed to be our allies: - Legendary Akatsuki - Dragon Harts Constitution In order to protect and serve the people who lay an eternal allegiance down to us, we draft this document to serve the rights and means of the People, Government, and all who are being oppressed by Tyranny and Injustice. For the sake of the insecure, and for the voice of all who vote us into existence, we rise. Article One The Chancellor and the Deputy Chancellor shall and will use the authority given to them under the power of the people within our Empire. The Chancellor shall be the main voice of The Empire, and he will represent our clans when it comes to making alliances when the Chief Ambassador is not present. Furthermore, when making meetings, the Chancellor may not tempt or provoke the other representative of the clan unless provoked or tempted first. This is to create a stable environment for meetings and to not compromise the integrity of what the Empire of Villile stands for. The Chancellor may also only serve 4 terms of 4 months as the current position. The Deputy Chancellor may speak for the intrests of the clan to other clans when the original Chancellor is not present, as to make sure this position is not stagnated by in activity. The Deputy may serve 4 terms of 4 months as the current position. Both Chancellor's have to make militaristic choices together. They do this to make sure one intrest doesn't out weigh the other, and so it can be talked through so no flaws can be made. The Onyx Guard is under complete order by the Chancellor, and him only. The chain of command leads all the way to both of the Chancellor's, and it goes down in the order of: General of Unity, General of Minor, and General of Commodity. If no Chancellor's are present, report to the Head of the Ministry. The Chancellor may activate Emergency Powers. The only Chancellor that can propose bills and vote on them into law is the Deputy Chancellor. This serves as a liaison into the Senate, and a crossroads of communication for the Chancellor and the Senate in general. The Deputy may also take over for the Chancellor after impeachment, and can then run for Chancellor in the following term of elections. Article 2 The Ministry of Calculations (abrieviated MoC) is a basic Court system in the Imperial process. Much of it's job is deciding what is the morally right things to do, and is the main branch charges with using the Seven Pillars of Life in every choice they make. Their basic function is a balancing power between the Senate and Chancellor's Board, with the majority of their time spent watching the clan flourish and advising clan members of how to do basic and complicated things within game. A Minister Serves for life, with the only appointment of another being if one is absent for over 2 weeks time, or a stepdown by current holders of office. This basically ensures that once a Minister has been achieving balance for so long, he can stay there, and never waiver to enforce justice. Also, to apply for nomination in the Ministry, you have to be over the age of 15, and have played Runescape long enough to earn a Veteran Cape. This is required so that the Government will feel safe nominating Ministers that have played the game long enough, and can give information and insight into basically every topic. A minister can only be ejected if substancial evidence is acquired that shows a Minister is guilty of sabatoge, or other dangerous activity. Article 3 The Sentate is the main law making branch of the Imperial process. They have the rights to make laws, and pass them on to the Ministry of Calculation to determine wether it violates any of the Seven Pillars. After this, the Ministry will send the proposed bill back to Senate for a 2/3 people pass. Once this is achieved, it will go to the Chancellor for enforcing. The Senate, aswell as creating laws, can also retract them. If a law is seen as unesssicary and unhealthy for the community, they can get a 2/3 vote and put it into a "file" of sorts until it will wait for re activation when needed. One of the jobs that was briefly discussed above was the placement of Emergency Powers. This is achieved by a full vote in the Senate and Ministry in favor. once placed, the Senate is powerless to resrict the Chancellor for 5 days, which is how long each section of Emergency Powers lasts. There is a Speaker of the Senate, usually the most tenure Senator, who is the person acting on behalf of the Senate. If the Ast. Chancellor and The Chancellor are gone and cannot return, and Speaker of the Senate will take the position of clan leader until one of the two powers ahead of him return to their role if office. Another thing thing the Senate can inact is the vote of No Confidence. This is enacted when a Chancellor proves faulty or is suspected of being an enemy spy, or working in enemy interests. The Senate and Ministry then merge to get a majority vote on the matter. If the votes are passed, the Chancellor will be quickly and swiftly removed from office. The same rule goes for the Ast. Chancellor, who if removed, is replaced temporarily by the Speaker of the Senate until a new one is appointed. The House of Commons is a minor branch under advisory of the Senate, and is tasked with telling the major branches how the public feels about their rule. This can be done discreetly, but they also have the right to perform speeches about the State of the Union and how they think a change would improve it. In case of the a Senator being removed from duty, an appointed Representative decided on by the Ministry will replace them effective immediatly. The Represetatives can also pass colonial legislature and sieze colonies for government interests, provided with a full Ministry unanimous vote. Military Our military is a grand fighting force, never before have they lost a battle. Of course, that will 99% likely change in the future due to clans becoming better and better. We have 2 platoons , one for the Eastern Empire and one for the Western Empire. This tactic has proven quite recourceful in its efforts, but we are not limited to this single tactic. To join in on our fighting, you have to be above level 100. This way, you can wear rune armour and blend in with the rest of the fighting force in the efforts. Our Generals+ wear Rune Armour aligned with either Saradomin, Guthix or Zamorak and are easily seen in battle. Not only have we put down many rebellions, but we will continue to in the future and we will succeed in protecting the peace in Varrock. Every now and then you may see our troops marching in Varrock world 3. Do them a favor and tell them they are doing a good job, raises morale. We also have a very clear chain of command, going all the way back up to the Chairman himself. It is very operable and easily followed. 'Onyx Guard' We have a special elite unit called the Onyx Guard. We only allow combat levels 170+ and we are under direct order of the Chairman, completely different from the Empire Army. Our closest analogy is that of the Navy Seals in the U.S army. Our leader is ***** ****. The biggest fear factor within the group is the psycological factor, as the battles the Onyx Guard has taken place in has never been lost. Created on June 15th, this is a slowly growing organisation, but one of the most powerful presences in Varrock world 3. Category:Clans